Mobile client device location in IEEE 802.11 (Wi-Fi®) wireless local area networks (WLANs) is one feature in modern networks. Mobile device location may take the form of a location relative to a known location at a given venue. Received signal strength measurements are commonly used as a proxy for distance to a given receiver (access point). Accordingly, a given mobile device location can be determined from the received signal strength, time of flight, time difference of arrival or angle of arrival of signals received at a plurality of access points using established techniques such as Received Signal Strength Indication fingerprinting, trilateration, hyperbolic trilateration, or triangulation.